dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharpshooter (3.5e Prestige Class)
The Sharpshooter Becoming a Sharpshooter Class Features All of the following are class features of the sharpshooter. (Ex): At 1st level, the sharpshooter masters the ability to reload a crossbow in each hand without dropping them. The sharpshooter may use her Rapid Reload feat to reload a crossbow in each hand at once. (Ex): The sharpshooter has developed such good aim that her focus allows her to fire two bolts at once. If the Sharpshooter can make two attacks, and two consecutive attacks hit, she may choose to have both bolts deal combined damage instead of separate damage. For example, A sharpshooter with a base attack bonus of +6/+1 wielding two hand crossbows would have an attack bonus of +4/+4/-1, If either the first two attacks hit or the first attack misses and the second and third attack hit, the sharpshooter will deal 2d4 damage at once instead of a separate 1d4 for each bolt. (Ex): At 2nd level, a sharpshooter may shoot a light crossbow with one hand without the normal -2 penalty. She also gains exotic weapon proficiency (Hand Crossbow) as a bonus feat. (Ex): If a sharpshooter can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The sharpshooter’s attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the sharpshooter flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 2nd level, and it increases by 1d6 every two sharpshooter levels thereafter. Should the sharpshooter score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. A sharpshooter can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The sharpshooter must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A sharpshooter cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. (Ex): At third level, the sharpshooter can shoot farther than others can. Her base range increment increases by 20ft when wielding a crossbow, she may also make sneak attacks with crossbows 20ft further than she could before. This increases by 20ft at 6th and 9th level. (Ex): At third level, all reloading takes a free action and there is no longer a limit to the number of time the sharpshooter may use her rapid reload feat in a round. (Ex): At 5th level, a sharpshooter has learned how to fire into combat, taking advantage of her enemies when their guard is down. If an enemy is being flanked by a sharpshooters allies, the sharpshooter gains all bonuses associated with flanking when using a ranged weapon against that enemy, including sneak attack. She may also sneak attack against enemies with concealment and cover, but not total cover, provided they are within range. (Ex): At 7th level, the sharpshooter can focus and make one devastating shot. as a Standard action, a sharpshooter may make one attack, this attack is treated as a sneak attack. (Ex): At 7th level, a sharpshooter may shoot a heavy crossbow with one hand without the normal -4 penalty.. Heavy crossbows are now treated as light weapons for the purpose of two weapon fighting. (Ex): At 10th level, A sharpshooter can hone all her crossbow skills into a deadly duo bolt death attack. As a full-round action, a sharpshooter can make two attack rolls at a -2 penalty, both dealing damage as if they were a head shot. If both attacks hit, the target must make a fortitude save with a DC equal to 10 + the sharpshooters class level + the sharpshooters dexterity modifier, or die. A sharpshooter may attempt this every 3 rounds. ---- --> Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:User:Summerscythe